


Where are you damn'd?

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Naked Marlowe, not sure if it's canon compliant
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Will non gli chiede perché stia alloggiando in una taverna anonima, inghiottita dal caos della città.Kit non gli chiede come l’abbia trovato, o perché sia andato a cercarlo.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 9





	Where are you damn'd?

**Author's Note:**

> Altra storia che ho trovato mentre sistemavo le cartelle nel pc, sempre scritta durante un DE del gruppo [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Stavolta non solo non ricordo il prompt, ma nemmeno chi me l'abbia lasciato. Oh boy.
> 
> Il titolo viene dal _Faust_ , di Marlowe.

“Mi stai evitando.”

Will posa una spalla contro lo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate e l’orecchino che cattura i raggi del sole. Il suo sorriso è rilassato, quasi giocoso.

Kit strizza un occhio, ferito da quello spillo di luce che arriva dritto nella sua pupilla. Si tira a sedere lentamente, le lenzuola che gli scivolano lungo le spalle nude e ossute con la stessa leggerezza delle dita di un amante, prima di raggrupparsi appena sotto il suo ombelico.

Will non gli chiede perché stia alloggiando in una taverna anonima, inghiottita dal caos della città.

Kit non gli chiede come l’abbia trovato, o perché sia andato a cercarlo.

Will non aspetta di essere invitato a entrare. Lo fa e basta. Una delle assi del pavimento cigola quando vi posa il tacco dello stivale, e cigola di nuovo quando, con un passo all’indietro, si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Kit non aspetta che volti lo sguardo. Scende dal letto con un guizzo felino, mettendo in mostra una nudità che, di certo, non è a lui che provocherà del disagio. Afferra i vestiti abbandonati sul pavimento e, piegandosi in avanti con spudorata lentezza, indossa i pantaloni.

Will inspira bruscamente.

Kit può quasi immaginarselo – gli occhi grandi, ingenui, lucidi di peccato che per qualche ragione a lui sconosciuta non riescono ad allontanarsi dalla sua pelle. Dai segni violacei dell’ultima rissa, dalle ossa affilate che gli dividono a metà la schiena.

Will inspira di nuovo, le assi che cigolano un’altra volta sotto il suo peso. Chissà se gli sta andando incontro.

Kit chiude gli occhi, mentre un sorriso lento, predatore, gli piega le labbra verso l’alto. L’aria è densa nella stanza quando Kit si volta, trovandolo esattamente come se l’è immaginato.

Will prende coraggio. “Non mi hai risposto,” insiste. La sua voce è roca, le pupille dilatate – gli occhi neri come l’inferno che, sotto di loro, li aspetta a braccia aperte.

Kit non risponde, tirando i lacci dei pantaloni con un gesto secco del polso. Si gode la reazione di Will, il suo pomo d’Adamo che sbriciola la sua sicurezza. Il suo bisogno di umettare le labbra, lo sguardo che – debole – viene attirato dal suo sogghigno come una puttana da un sacchetto di monete.

Will lo vuole.

Kit lo sta aspettando.

Will schiude le labbra, gli occhi che saettano per tutta la stanza, rimbalzando sulle pareti e sul letto sfatto, le lenzuola stropicciate. Una domanda si dipinge sul suo viso – _è ancora caldo?_

Kit fa un passo in avanti, realizzando in quel momento che non può permettersi di aspettare, che è ora di prendersi quello che vuole. Le spalle di Will sono rigide sotto il suo sguardo affamato – _è ancora presto?_

Will a tentoni cerca la porta, nonostante il suo corpo sembri proprio volerlo tradire.

Kit stringe i denti, guardandolo scivolare via come l’ombra di ciò che ha inseguito per tutta la vita.

“Che tu sia dannato, William Shakespeare!”

Will non gli chiede perché. “Forse lo sono.”

Kit, invece, non ha dubbi.


End file.
